1. Technical Field
The technical fields relates to an imaging apparatus, and particularly to the imaging apparatus having a face recognition function.
2. Related Art
JP2009-110147A discloses an image processing apparatus that can recognize a person's face. This image processing apparatus relates an image of a person's face to be recognized, information about person's name and information about person's date of birth with each other, and store them. When detecting a facial image of a person to be recognized in an imaged data at the time of taking a picture, the image processing apparatus relates information about person's name and information about person's date of birth with the imaged data to record them.
As a result, at the time of reproducing the imaged data, the image processing apparatus can display the information about person's name and the information about person's date of birth included in the imaged data on a liquid crystal device (LCD) monitor.
In recent years, image data recorded personally is open uploaded to a predetermined website via a network to be opened to the public. When image data including personal information such as name information and date of birth, as the image data generated by the image processing apparatus in JP2009-110147A, is uploaded and is open to the public, a problem occurs in that privacy is not sufficiently protected.